the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Amberlynn Weggers
Amberlynn Weggers is a student at Overland Park High School. She was the fourth place for Prom Queen, being the third runner-up. Personality Amberlynn is a very nice girl, who gets along with pretty much everyone and has been mentioned as being liked by many. Among these are Tanner Christiansen, Mackenzie Zales, Shay Van Buren, and Trisha Cappelletti who all find her to be deserving of her Prom Queen nomination. Even Brittnay Matthews likes her, stating that she was wise after she gave her speech at prom. She was very grateful for being third runner-up. Appearance Amberlynn's doll is a 1991 Birthday Surprise Barbie, though her outfit has been removed and replaced by a "1961" shirt, which is originally from a Fashionista 'Sporty' Ken doll (Tanner Christiansen doll) and a pair of black pants with trolls on it. Her messy blond hair is tied into a ponytail and is she is shown wearing a pair of pastel pink earings. Biography Although she doesn't appear frequently, she is usually given some kind of speaking role when on-screen. Amberlynn first appeared in episode 10, cheering with friends of hers after being nominated for Prom Queen. She appears at Prom in the next episode with the rest of the nominees, giving a short inspirational speech before receiving fourth place. Amberlynn is next seen in episode 19, standing in the lunch line. After Brittnay leaves with Saison Margeurite, she approaches Lunch Lady Belinda happily and cheerfully, much to the lunch lady's dismay. Amberlynn had a more prevalent role in MPGiS Halloween Party, where she hosted a party and invited most of the cheerleaders and football players; even extending invitations to Rachel Tice and Judith Dinsmore. As the party guests arrive, she happily greets them all at the door, allowing them to tell her what their costumes are. After all of the invitees arrive, she decides to play a scary movie for the group. It is likely that her party was a great success. She has a small cameo in episode 43, where she is seen in the cafeteria with one of her friends during the montage of the Cheer Squad going over the Cheerleader check list. She and her friend are kicked out of the table they were sitting at so that the social pyramid could be maintained. In episode 44, Amberlynn starts off the episode by interviewing Jenna Darabond for the School Newspaper, the Overland Park Gazette. Amberlynn asks her about the coffee shop she and her gang visit as well as their new "popularity". Once she leaves, Jenna reveals that she thinks Amberlynn is a bitch. Relationships Overland Park High School Amberlynn is liked by many students at Overland Park High School, who all agree that her Prom Queen nomination was very well-deserved. Besides her friendship with well known characters, such as Tanner Christiansen, Mackenzie Zales and Trisha Cappelletti, Amberlynn also has two unnamed friends, that appear to be Cinderella and Belle dolls from Disney. .]] Lunch Lady Belinda also once said to Amberlynn, that she "is the calm breeze in my fuck-storm of a life I'm living." Jenna Darabond Jenna Darabond claims to strongly dislike her, though this could be just a part of Jenna's 'hipster' banter. Shay Van Buren Shay Van Buren calls her "fake" and claims everybody knows it, while being filmed drunk in the Season 4 finale in Episode 70, however, Amberlynn seems to take Shay's harsh criticism to heart, saying that she should work on herself. Episode Appearances Trivia *After Amberlynn's nomination, Deandra reacted negatively because she didn't know who she was, but Shay defended her by reminding Deandra that there are over 3,000 students and Deandra hadn't been there long enough to know everyone. *Amberlynn was dressed as a Biker for her Halloween Party. She coupled her black jacket and jeans with a Harley Davidson shirt underneath. *It is hinted that she may actually be very popular in school, but because of her nice personality, unlike the cheerleaders or Van-Buren's. *Amberlynn is in the Newspaper Club at the school. *She seems to be a fan of the Disney movie Frozen as she sang "Do You Want To Build A Snowman?" when she left the coffee shop in Episode 44. Category:Females Category:Teens